Unnoticed love
by Jenny88
Summary: This was my very frist ever written story and a lot of people thought it was good so.A story of love in the most unexpected places.Sakura a princess who has have a tragic and mysetrious past and Itachi misson ends up more than it seems. other parings also
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once a pond a time there was a princess named Sakura she was very kind and very unique. Her hair color was pink and her eyes emerald green. Her nickname was Cherry blossom. Though she was a princess she was also a ninja. But no one knew but the ABNU, leader, her family (of course), jounins and Hinata. Sakura love to come to the village in secret and did it every since she was 7. Her best friend and partner was Hinata. She and Sakura were with each other 90% of the time.

"Sakura ", Hinata whispered." Where are you? "

"Hinata were going to the village come on." said Sakura from her room.

"Ok let's hurry."Said Hinata as she quickly slipped into Sakura's master bedroom. They lifted the marble slate in her closet. It had a trunk filled with noble and commoner clothes. They dressed quickly.

(A/N: They wore what was before the Chuinn exams.)

They left the room went down two steps of stairs crept down a long hallway turned a left past three doors the forth they opened .It led to a cave entrance near the village about 6 miles away in the forest near the village. When they reached it they walked around the village. (No one will recognize them because they haven't seen her in years)

"So Hinata what do you want to do to-opps sorry wasn't watching were I was going", said Sakura. Then she noticed that there was a group of ninja's around them.

"Hn", said the boy how bumped into them.

"Be nice Sauske-teme. Hi I'm Naruto. What's your name?",asked Naruto.

"Thats on a need to know bases and none of you need to know." said Sakura in a cold voice.

"We have to go now. Otherwise he will give us this huge lecture on how where late to training which will somehow lead to a life and death situation."She said to Hinata.

"Well nice meeting you all bye."Said Hinata and they left.

"Wow I have finally met girls who didn't fan girl over teme. ",Said Naruto.

"I hope we meet them the Chunin exams.",said Tenten.

"Hn", said Neji behind Tenten.

At the training ground

"Were 5 seconds earlier than last time a new record "said Hinata.

"Hn", said Sakura .

"Well I'm going to start laps. ", said Hinata and she started jogging.

"Hn", said Sakura and she started her target practice. It was late midnight when Sakura finished her training she had broken her limit again. Hinata had already left to tell her parents she was going to be late again. She quickly ran home ,took a shower and went to bed.

**5 am the next morning**

Sakura woke up quickly put on training clothes .She snuck past Hinata room thinking that she should sleep. She was almost out of the gates when she suddenly heard-"Going to train again" . The voice belonged to Diana, the most trusted maid and beloved friend of the royal family."

"Oh Hi Diana I'll be back soon in time for breakfast I promise." pleaded Sakura.

"Fine But you have to see your parents first when you get back they have something they need to talk about"

"Hai! Thanks Diana." said Sakura and she ran off to the training grounds.

**At the Training grounds  
**  
"Ok I finished my 700 laps ,target practice of 400 prefect shots and 300 push-up & sit-ups."Sakura said to herself,"Well I'd better get back h-HEY GUYS LOOK ITS THE GIRL WHO DOESN"T FANGIRL TEME." ,Yelled Naruto interrupting Sakura.

"Naruto stop yelling you'll scare her off." scolded Tenten while the rest of the group came by.

"Hi I'm Tenten "

"Shikamaru-troublesome"

"Ino"

"Choji-munch"

"Rock lee"

"Neji -Hn"

"Kiba and the quiet guy next to me is Shino"

"And you already know Naruto-baka and Sasuke-kun"

"My name is still on a need to know bases and you don't need to know."

"We were just wondering if you and your friend are entering the Chuinin exams ."

"No so goodbye "and Sakura poofed of into a whirlwind of Sakura petals.

"She's good "said Ino."But who is she and is she a part of our village?

**At the Castle gates  
**  
"Sakura-sama your parents want you they say it's urgent" said a guard at the gate.

"I bet you it's another lecture again. "mumbled Sakura. "Do they want to meet me in the throne room? she asked

"Yes Sakura-Hime and madam Diana says that you must eat also." said the guard as she pasted through the gate .

"It's like they expect me not to eat whatsoever "She mumbled as she walked to her room.

She took a shower, put her hair down and wore a long blood red dress with black shorts under it. Then she walked to the throne room.

**At the meeting room**

"Hey Mom & Dad "

They gave Sakura a stern look."Sakura can you explain why, in the world you didn't come home with Hinata?" asked the King.

"Because I still had some training to do so I sent Hinata ahead so she could tell you I would be late and so she didn't have to wait father."

"Sakura we know you're a strong capable ninja but the council has decided that you & Hinata will have bodyguards and we agree with them. "Then he gave the signal to send them in.

"What do you mean bodyguards?" She said in a cold."I don't need bodyguards I'm a well cable ninja .I haven't had bodyguards since I was one I tell you one and another thing -Excuse me would you please back away a few feet.-she paused to say to the guards who where closest to her "Since when did you agree on the counsel on anything so I train more than the no average person so what I don't need bodyguards."

"Sakura that's quite enough "her mother said in a no if's ands or buts' voice.

Sakura seeing that she wasn't going to get her way she replied, "Fine but I get to say if they're going to train or on missions with me. "Said Sakura, the she turned around and said "Come on Itachi and Kisame"

They were somewhat surprised."I said I was a capable ninja didn't I "said Sakura walking though the door.

"Hn "said Itachi thinking,"I hope she's not a fan girl.

"Goodbye your majesties "said Kisame. When they all left her father said "were not going to hear her talk to us for a long time are we?"he said as a statement and not a question

"Yup" said the Queen ."I wonder how long it will be this time. Last time it was five months .This time it will probably be a year."

**With Sakura**

"HINATA!", a very pissed off Sakura screamed.

"Where's the fire "Hinata came to the hallway very quickly because it's very rare that she yells.

"Guess what we have now." said Sakura. Hinata's eyes widen "they didn't" she said in a pleading voice.  
"Yes. Yes they did." Was all sakura's said.

"Ok we really need to get rid of that counsel .Maybe they put a genjusts on your parents because they hardly ever agree with the counsel" said Hinata.

"I didn't discover any jutust." said Sakura.

"Oh well" said Hinata."We knew this day would come eventually. Come on Itachi & Kisame I'll show you to your rooms." and again they were surprised."The princess & her future advisor have to know who's in their village and her parents wouldn't pick just anybody."

Hinata and Sakura went to their floor."Your rooms are across from ours."

"This is your room Itachi." said Sakura. Itachi opened the door and looked in .It was a Black room with a navy blue bed and black sheets, Black dresser, a midnight desk, and a black night table with a navy blue lamp. Also has a key to a private training ground.

"Hn" said Itachi went in and closed the doors.

"And this is Kisame room ", Hinata said."I hope you enjoy it." then she left.

"Cool" was his only response.

Kisame's room is all ocean blue and has a navy dresser, navy blue night stand, Bed with navy blue sheets, and a navy blue night table with a ocean blue lamp. Also has an in key to a private indoor pool.

"Were going to be gone till tomorrow Moring for a mission so you until that time off," said Sakura and they left.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
previously...

"This is your room Itachi." said Sakura. Itachi opened the door and looked in .It was a Black room with a navy blue bed and black sheets, Black dresser, a midnight desk, and a black night table with a navy blue lamp. Also has a key to a private training ground.

"Hn" said Itachi went in and closed the doors.

"And this is Kisame's room ", Hinata said."I hope you enjoy it." then she left.

"Cool" was hios only response

Kisame's room is all ocean blue and has a navy dresser, navy blue night stand, Bed with navy blue sheets, and a navy blue night table with a ocean blue lamp. Also has an in key to a private indoor pool.

"Were going to be gone till tomorrow morning for a mission so you until that time off," said Sakura and they left.

Chapter 2  
The next morning 2 bloody ABNU arrived to the entrance of the village.

"Those two always scare me. It's like they have no warmth or emotions." said one guard as he saw the ABNU pass by .

"They always complete their missions so early I think they broke their record again." said the second guard

The two ABNU past the guards ,"Let's go we need to get this mission report to ABNU leader and wash this blood off of us." says the ANBU with the Dark Pink Panther on it with Cherry blossoms.

"I still don't see why this was a four day mission but that little time was relaxing at the springs." says the ABNU Dark purple Eagle with violet petals on it.

(A/N: It's obvious how they are but for those who don't know it's Sakura with the Cherry blossom flowers and Hinata with the violet petals)

They transport to the ABNU headquarters. There they saw a person with Black weasel on his mask."Leader we have the mission report." said Dark Cherry Blossom.

"Oh Dark Cherry Blossom and Silent Violet your here great, Now then, I'm giving you a team but Its only for backup."

"Why would we need back up it would only slow us down. And we always complete our missions. "said Dark Cherry blossom In an irrated voice.

"Well the counsel thought that to make sure our most elite ABNU isn't killed the demanded back. "said leader.

"They've been doing that for years what brought you down?",asked Silent Violet.

"Well they kind of threaten to force me into retirement which would force Dark Cherry Blossom as the most elite to be the new leader and would force silent Violet to be second in command. ",said leader.

"I swear there out to ruin our lives and out to get us. "said Dark Cherry Blossom."Fine they win this round whose the second person?

"How did you-- Were not elite ninja for nothing." interrupted Silent Violet.

"He'll be here in a minute." said Leader.

"Hey Silent Violet 50 bucks says that there's a picture of a shark on it."

"Your on", said silent violet.2 minutes later the ANBU enters with a picture of a shark on the mask.

"You owe me fifty bucks .",Said Dark Cherry Blossom.

"Fine, Hey you know whose behind the mask already?", Silent Violet asked .

"Yeah that's easy the weasel in Itachi & the one with the Shark is Kisame." said Dark Cherry Blossom.

"Ok girls you've officially have broken my top record. Congratulations It took 30 years to build it and you broke it in a month. "said leader.

"I have only one thing to say so listen up. Get in our way and there will be serious consequences' don't play around and don't have time to you want me to call you up for my team you'll have to live up to my expectations nothing more or less."And they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata & Sakura came back all bloody. They quickly showered and left the room .When they turned around they saw Kisame & Itachi.

"Oh hey you guys want to-why did you have blood on you." Itachi stated interrupting Sakura.

"Oh it's nothing" said Hinata.

"Hn, what was your mission." asked Kisame.

"That's classified" Sakura stated in a cold voice.

"What was the mission", Itachi demanded with his Sharingan on grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"I said it was classified does that not mean anything to you." Sakura said in a cold sharp tone with a look that could kill 10 times over.

"Look all were wondering is if you guys were are hurt."Kisame said filling the tension.

"No", said Sakura jerking her arm out of Itachi's grip.

"Well I'm going to train and I want none of you guys following me at all. That means you too Hinata", Sakura said in a cold tone and She walked off.

"Well you guys have off until she gets back ", said Hinata with a sigh.

"Why don't you come to the village with us? It'll be fun" asked Kisame.

"I don't know "Hinata said skeptically.

"Please. You don't really have anything better to do.", stated Kisame.

"Ok but i have to ask the Sakura's parents."

**At the throne room**

"Hello your majesties", Hinata said with a bow.

"Let me guess .Sakura got mad and told everyone that they can't come to training with her. That girl is going to train until she passes out and goes into a coma. Then she's going to give me a heart attack. "said the queen with a sigh.

"Hai, but I was wondering if I could go to the market" said Hinata in a timid voice.

"Yes Hinata you can go and if you see Sakura tell her that her parents want her to cut down on the training.

"Hai", said Hinata and They all walked out.  
**  
With Sakura**

"Why is it that every time I'm in the castle someone goes and pisses me off !!!", yelled Sakura as she was beating down her 45th tree to a pulp.

"Who goes and pisses you off" said Sasuke with a smirk standing behind Sakura.

"You do , but your second on the list."Sakura stopping her training ,turning around and said "Well I have to go-Whose 1st ",asked Sasuke cutting her off and grapping her arm tight enough to leave a red mark.

"Sasuke it really do best if you let go of my arm "Sakura said in a cold, deadly, emotionless voice.

"What if I don't want to?", asked Sasuke with a smirk tighten his grip.

"Ok don't say i didn't warn you.", said Sakura with a smirk. She flicked Sasuke forehead and sent him into 10 trees.

"Oh also that none of your business and where still on the need to n bases, goodbye. "She said and she disappeared into Sakura petals.

**Where Sakura is**

Sakura reappeared near the market place. She walks around buys a peach and starts to eat it it's about noon and she was about to go train again ." HEY LOOK ITS THE GIRL WHO DOSEN'T FANGIRL TEME. ",Yelled Naruto. Sakura looked around until she saw the group of ninjas.

"Why me, why can't it be some other unlucky person.," groaned Sakura as she saw the group of ninjas coming her way .She started to walk in the other direction but Sasuke blocked her way.

"Hey Sasuke did you like the trees." She said with a smirk.

"You still didn't answer my question." Sasuke said with a glare.

"And I probably never will."She said in return and then she disappeared into Sakura petals.

"You know teme she kind of acts like your older brother." said Naruto as the group walked to Sasuke.

"You know Naruto's right she kind of does", said Tenten.

"She might as well be Itachi's girlfriend .Maybe she is .Hey Sasuke why don't you ask him. "said Ino' then she won't go after Sasuke if we hook them up. She also might open up to us and stay longer than 5 minutes' she thought.

"HN"-what-, are you guys crazy, I'm not going to die an early death because you want to know if he has a girlfriend .I might as well write my will .Sorry but you guys are on your own on that one. ",said Sauske.

"Well how about you ask the girl. "said Ino

"That won't work." said Sasuke."She already ignoring us and we can't even ask her, her name without not even getting an answer so that a problem and we want to live through this not die in the process. "

"Well we will figure this out tomorrow so let's go get some ramen .said Naruto.

"BAKA "everyone yelled while the girls hit him on the head.

**With Sakura  
**

"Why does they bug me so ",Sakura said as she was on her 899th of her 900 laps. Ok last lap. She said as she was half way done. "And why he have to leave a mark"

"Ok I'm done "she said to herself

' You know one day you're going to pass out right '

' yeah but at least I'm getting stronger. Wait why are you here '

' I'm your inner duh '

' well hears a new headache '

' well you should pay attention because you just went 500 sit ups instead of 300 and there's some jounin's looking at you strangely '

"I know your there so what do you want. "said sakura in a cold voice.

Asumi , kuernai ,kakashi ,and Gai came down from the trees.

"Still as youthfully sharp as ever Sakura "said Gai.

"And you still say youth in almost every one of your sentences. Why are you here "she said in a cold voice as she started to do push-up's.

"Well we heard about you form our students and decide to visit. We haven't hear of you since the last jounin exam that you proctored." said Kurenai.

"That was two years ago ,what do you want now." Sakura said in an annoyed voice as she started her target practice hitting on the targets dead on.

"I see you're the same as ever" Kakashi said as he pulled out his famous book.

"And I see you still read the same orange book", said Sakura in a cold tone."Now what do you want. I'm a very busy person."

"What's that besides training?", said Kurenai.

"None of your business", said Sakura knowing she was right.

"Come on Sakura live a little. The counsel even gave you bodyguards because you train so much. "said Kuernai.

"Oh I'm so getting my parents for this" mumbled Sakura.

"Oh come on Sakura the jounin's are having a little get together tomorrow and your parents gave us and your bodyguards permission to drag you over there if we have to."

"Then go ahead and drag me, if you can actual find me in the long run. ",said Sakura with a smirk."Not even Hinata knows all the places I hide."She said and then left in cherry blossom petals.

"Hey Shino did you get that bug on her."

"It was a success." said Shino.

"Let just hope she won't notice it till tomorrow." said Asumi smoking his cigar.  
**  
With Sakura  
**  
"Well that's enough training for today." said Sakura to herself.

"Ok I'm going to have to find the perfect hiding place."

'I know they put one of Shino bugs on me'

"Hello Sakura-Hime "said the guards. She nodded and went in.  
(It's about 11:00pm)

"Diana will you give my parents this note when they wake up tomorrow .I'm going to bed. "said Sakura as she walked to her room.

'They seriously need to hide the seals better.' she thought.

Sakura slept till 4 am then woke up from a nightmare."I'm going for a walk ", she said and walked out to the hallway .But she was suddenly pinned to the wall.

'You still didn't answer the question from earlier "said Itachi.

"Well first of all put me down, second of all its CLASSIFIED, third of all even if it wasn't I'd still wouldn't tell you if I could and fourth of all I'm not one of your fangirls so put me down. "said Sakura in a cold voice.

"Hn", said Itachi as she puts her down.' Where are you going? 'He asked.

"To gets some ADVIL and then go to bed." said sakura and Itachi left for his room.

"Well there goes my walk." ,She said as she found the Advil. She slept for 30mins then got a bag filled it with training clothes , gear and a regular outfit.

"Well time to go" and she took out the bug that was in her hair."Tell Shino and Asumi that nice try but they need to do better to catch me." Then she made some hand signs and disappeared into Sakura petals once again.

The door opened 30mins after her departure."Well I'd better tell the jounin's that she gone again. "said Diana with a sigh ."She is so stubborn." as went to send the message.

To be continued

Well how do you like it so far? Please send a REVIEW


End file.
